FateZero: Revolution II
by Augustino Alighieri
Summary: 10 years later, the survivors of the 4th Holy Grail War try to rebuild their lives. But when the Grail forces them back in, they must fight to survive. Part 2 to Revolution of Dice, less of a FSN story and more of a F/Z fic sequel. Inspired by The Infamous Man's "Fate Zero: Sense", both non-canonical Servant's and Master's are present. Spoilers abound.
1. ReRevolution

Hey all, I'm back. This is the sequel to my Magnum Opus; Fate/Zero: Revolution of Dice - titled: Fate/Zero: Revolution II (I know, not very imaginative).

Firstly, I would like to thank everyone again for all the support you gave me on RoD to inspire this to be written.

Secondly, I'm going to tell you all that if you're expecting a Fate Stay/Night story with elements from RoD, you're wrong. Due to my disinterest in watching the FSN series - I don't hate it, I just havent been interested enough to prioritize watching it - what this story will be is an even more ambitious multi-crossover F/Z story, set 10 years after the events of F/Z. The two major things that will be "ambitious" is that the presence of Zero from the last fic will bring new implications and that not only the Servant's (all of them) will be non-canon, but most of the Master's too (I know that a fic on that premise has already been written, I'm just acknowledging that now). The Master's being non-canon is because I haven't watched FSN, and thus am unfamiliar with the cast - so I'm bringing in characters I know better with semi-feasible excuses.

Thirdly, this chapter is a taster - because this is all you'll get for a long time. I'm working on a bunch of other stories and I have barely begun to plan for this fic (when I did RoD I already have five chapters written before I started uploading, both to give myself time and a bit of freedom if necessary). What this chapter is for is to let you guys know that I'm still working on it and for you guys to review on what you think of it, to help me structure and such.

As always; I do not own anything affiliated with the Fate series, nor any series that is present in the story, my ideas are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

They say that history repeats itself. To a man such as Emiya Kiritsugu, who'd seen war reignited, refought and had retaken from the world, this statement was held dear.

They say that to the victor go the spoils. To a man such as Emiya Kiritsugu, who had seen villains triumph unjustly and reaped unfairly, this statement was as true to the first.

They say that no good deed goes unpunished. To a man such as Emiya Kiritsugu, who had fought for all that was good in the world – to destroy all evil in the world – and lost, this statement was his maxim.

But still, he'd fight. And fight. And fight. And as he drew blood in strokes along the ground, he knew he'd fight until he no longer could.

_**10 Years Later, Fuyuki.**_

10 Years prior; Fuyuki had hosted a great, unseen and uninvited war, pitting warriors of untold myths against one another. The result had been cruel and inglorious, setting a blade above the city – set to drop during the next conflict. The survivors had carried on as manageably with their lives as possible, but they had not forgotten. Because of the sky-cast guillotine, it was not 60 years between wars as usual, but a meagre 10. It seemed that a certain Warlock was impatient.

The veterans hadn't yet escaped the Grail's morbid fate, not yet.

_**Matou Manor, Main Hall.**_

'Uncle Kariya…?' A voice called throughout the house. 'Uncle?' It repeated, the owner travelling swiftly within the halls. Matou Sakura was usually a quiet, reserved girl – who in this situation would have waited silently for her guardian to appear. Today however, she was estatic.

'Kariyaaa?' She called again, this time echoing over itself.

'…Hey, no need to be so loud, Sakura…' A drowsy voice chuckled from behind a nearby corner. With the soft shuffle of cloth a man appeared, white-haired and with a gentle smile. The 10 years after his engagment in Zouken's war had been fairer to Kariya than any other span of time before, giving him a house, an inheritance and all the contentedness he needed, encapsulated in the violet-haired girl before him.

He'd long since given up his tracksuit-and-hoodie garb, prefering now to dress in simple black trousers and white button-up shirt, usually untucked. The people around him had also noticed his strange calling for wearing a glove on only one hand – the same side as the unfortunate scars across his face. Still, the worms had not troubled him since Zouken's death, and would not ever again.

'Uncle…' She'd suddenly reverted back to her quiet self. '…Are we going now?'

Kariya smiled, stretching the ravaged skin on his face in a way that made most cringe to behold. 'Yeah…' He said. 'Rin is waiting after all.'

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

Tokiomi watched dutifully as two familiar faces entered his compound, standing behind the windows of his office. It had been 10 years since the Holy Grail War, and though it was a touch more cumbersome than before, his leg no longer troubled him. He waited for Kariya and Sakura to come halfway up the front walk before turning to meet them downstairs in the main hall. Matou and Tohsaka had made up – though the relationship between the patriarchs' was still strained, after all this time.

As he descended the stairs, he remarked mentally on the purpose of the visit; Rin. Despite the two girls having surprisingly little in common, they'd become firm friends at school and endevoured to meet as often as possible. When they discovered that Matou and Tohsaka had ties to one another, the inevitable happened.

10 years was not long enough for Tokiomi to get used to "play dates".

He could hear them on the other side of the door, just about to reach it. Swiftly, the Tohsaka head stretched out to pull it open before they could knock.

'Good morning.' Tokiomi good-naturedly greeted, taking turns to look at both of his guests as they appeared.

'T-Tohsaka…' Kariya stuttered in surprise, though quickly recomposed. 'How are you?' He couldn't draw his eyes away from the ridiculous moustache that now accompanied Tokiomi's goatee.

'Please Kariya, you shouldn't need to ask after all this time.' Was the friendly reply from dressed-in-red.

'Hello…Mr. Tohsaka.' Sakura said from below both of them, smiling nervously up at the man.

Tokiomi couldn't help smile back, with one that was usually reserved for Rin and Rin alone – if one noticed. Sakura didn't understand why he was so wonderful around her, but she liked it. 'Please Sakura, call me Tokiomi – I've told you before.' She looked to her feet in response. 'My, my, you've grown up into quite a lovely young girl…'

'Tokiomi.' Kariya flatly interjected. 'Arent you going to invite us in?'

The Tohsaka simply gave an amused expression and followed suite with Kariya's suggestion, beckoning the twosome into his home. He stayed by the door for a moment and watched Kariya call to Rin from the center of the house. He felt warm, contented – even in the face of the knowledge that neither of his daughters would ever know that they had a sister.

Even in the knowledge that he had not used magic for 10 years since the war, nor would he ever again.

_**The Previous Night – Dockside Warehouse, Fuyuki City.**_

'Bring me the catalyst.' Ordered a low, toneless voice. At the command a second pair of hands and feet that were not his own began to move, bringing him the object. They lay the piece down before the man, with features more delicate than in his and only visible under the moonlight – let in by a single hole in the roof to mark the summoning circle.

The dark-haired vigilante gazed down apathetically at the long sliver of steel, his eyes running up and down the simple blade before him – the same piece that Saber had jamemd into his gut 10 years ago. With no hesitation he spilled his blood unto the ritual, adding his essence to it.

'Sola, it's your turn.' He commented to his assistant.

The redhead moved up beside him and deposited her own residue, silent and unwavering as he. Kiritsugu had rescued her – along with Tohsaka Rin – after a red comet had returned them to the earth from the previous Caster's fortress. At first she hadn't felt she owed anything to him, but he didn't give her a choice. And though his method and manner was similar to Kayneth – standing behind while the Servant was up front – he was much more professional about it, and he knew what he was doing – that was tolerable to the Mage.

'Are you planning to summon _him_ again?' She asked, watching the magic begin.

'No…King Bradley is a highly formidable Servant, I admit. And the Grail would summon him under the standard template, with no memories of me…but I can't take that risk.' Light and wind began to swirl above the broken metal edge, building with eventuality.

'Then who are you hoping to call?'

There was no response, Kiritsugu merely closed his eyes and continued the ritual. The first Servant of the 5th Holy Grail War would be under his Masterdom, the first step to defeating Zero.

The Grail had already called on him earlier that day, granting him with three Command Seals', shaped like three swords.

_**Current Hour –Tohsaka Manor.**_

'Kariya, you haven't told Sakura, have-'

'Of course not! I am honouring the agreement we decided on, don't doubt me!' The Matou spat back in disdain, the very idea that he'd betray an ideal bringing temper to his mind.

Tohsaka reclined in his armchair. 'Very well, I was just being sure.' He took a gradual sip of his wine, trying to drink in the comfort of Rin and Sakura being together in the next room as easily as he did with the alcohol.

'In any case, have you heard anything from-' Kariya began, but was interrupted by a shriek from the other room, follow by another.

'Daddy!'

'Uncle Kariya…'

Both girls came running into the room, bearing their hands in clutched wrists.

'Rin, Sakura!?' Both adults replied almost simultaneously, picking themselves out of their seats. 'What's wrong?'

The girls' went to their respective guardians, worry on their faces and holding their arms away. Rin was more adamant, but Sakura was the first of the two to show Kariya her hand – explaining the reason for their disquiet. Almost immediately the Matou head jumped, yielding sole attention.

'Tokiomi!' He roared at the other man, pulling Sakura's had up and bearing it. 'Look!'

Tohsaka's eyes went wide – the reveal promting him to check his other daughters hand, and it was confirmed. Upon Sakura's hand were three red marks, shaped into two feral eyes and an elaborate aura carved around them. Mirroring them, Rin's hand bore two downward-pointing arrows and a bow holding them both.

'…N-no…' Tokiomi's lip quivered. He suddenly steeled himself and looked at Kariya, the beginnings of tears welling in his eyes.

'Call Emiya.'

_**Last Night, The First Servant.**_

Like the first time, Kiritsugu was faced with a heavy blanket of smoke, obscuring all. He waited patiently, his heart beating wildly in the anxiety of what he would see. In all probability, King Bradley would not be summoned – what Kiritsugu had hoped for was a Servant of equal calibur, having used the skilled old fighter's own sword as a catalyst.

As the smoke began to clear, Kiritsugu frowned, and Sola took a step back. The white plumage was dispersing, but he could see his Servant no better. A thick trap of white air still masked the figure – not even the faintest of silhouettes visible.

A grunt was suddenly heard from the mist, accompanied by the sound of heavy metal grinding against the floor and someone shifting their feet. Soon after that the mist began to fade and Kiritsugu bore witness to the Servant he'd called – using Sola's vast reserve of mana just as Kayneth had in the last war.

The figure was lean and tall, but with no want of muscle – he was absolutely ripped. His head was topped by spiky dark hair, around that wrapped a headband with a metal plate, pulled to the side. Bandages were wrapped all around his face and neck, leaving only the eyes exposed – the things sharp and witful. Over his defined frame he wore a black, sleeveless shirt and loose pants of the same colour. Over his hands there were fingerless gloves that reached his elbows with a pale khaki pattern, and toeless boots over his feet.

Most striking though, was the gigantic sword that he rested on his shoulder with one arm – almost effortlessly. The blade was easily taller than the Servant himself, as wide as half a man and single-edged, curving to one side at the end.

_Yes, he is _definitely_ Saber._Kiritsugu thought to himself. He waited for the Servant to introduce himself, and he didn't have to wait long.

'I ask of you…' The man began, in a voice low, cruel and as rough as sharkskin, his eyes darting to face Kiritsugu. '…Are you my Master?'

_**Tohsaka Manor, Present Day.**_

'Rin…what do you think they're talking about?' Sakura asked her long-time friend, nervously clutching the hand that had stirred up such trouble as she faced the door her surrogate father was behind.

Rin blew a loose hair out of her face in response. 'Whatever it is, if it concerns us it shouldn't be kept secret.' Her arms were crossed over her chest and hips propped to the side as she leaned on one foot. 'Sakura…what do you think of the other man in there, the one with the coat?'

'H-him…? He seems…' She felt like she ought to say frightening, but that man wasn't. He was certainly enigmatic and cold, but not quite frightening. '…I don't know…'

The Tohsaka girl hmph'd. 'It's weird, when I saw him I felt like I'd known him from somewhere…but I couldn't remember what it was…'

Sakura took this in and went silent, resolving to simply wait to find out. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door…

'You've already summoned your own Servant!?' Tokiomi spat, almost smashing the goblet in his hand out of surprise.

'Yes. Didn't you feel the resurgance of the Grail's power?' Kiritsugu responded, in the same black and grey garb that they'd last seen each other nigh-a decade ago. He was almost apathetic in his stance as he sat in the luxurious armchair, tickling a toothpick between his teeth – Tokiomi had banned him from smoking inside his house.

'Not at all, though in my case-'

'Yes, I remember.' Kiritsugu finished Tokiomi off; he knew that it was because of his Origin Bullet that Tokiomi could no longer work with magic. 'But Kariya, you still should have felt something?'

The Matou sighed. 'No, the chances of me detecting the Grail are barely more than Tokiomi's. My circuits were weak enough to begin with before the 4th war due to my lack of training after I originally left the Matou's. Whatever was left was ravaged by Zouken's worms that supplied mana for Berserker.'

'So basically…it would have been up to Sakura and Rin, and neither of you have yet instructed them in magic?' Kiritsugu replied, both of them shaking their heads in response. He growled. 'Well, I think the most logical thing to do would be to fight, with you two right behind them.'

'What!?'

'You can't be serious!?'

Kiritsugu silenced them with a raised hand. 'Listen. The Grail will chase them, no matter where they run or you hide them. Along with it, the other Servants' and Masters' will be mobilizing against them. As far as I know, mine is the only Servant summoned now – but it won't be long before the rest come.' Tokiomi was about to continue protesting, but Kiritsugu kept him quite with a single sentence more. 'This is your fault – both of you – because you participated in the last war.'

Tohsaka stuttered, but the Matou patriarch was pensieve – seemingly understanding the Emiya's words perfectly. Perhaps bowing to something greater than himself and then struggling against it came naturally to Kariya, or perhaps he wasn't as afraid of what might happen as Tokiomi was. Zouken had already dragged him to hell and back again.

'…Where do we start?' Kariya muttered, still staring at the floor with his hands interlocked. Beside him, the father of his two wards gibbered voicelessly, but he and Kiritsugu continued conversing.

'I think we should retain our own individual bases of operation, but it goes without saying that this time the three of us is allied – for real.' Kiritsugu replied.

'Of course. When should Rin and Sakura summon their Servant's?'

'As soon as possible. I have Saber, thus I think it would be best if Sakura could summon Assassin, and Rin summons Archer.'

Kariya nodded, he was more than happy to guide Sakura with any Servant that wasn't Berserker. 'That kind of alliance compliments itself, with Saber taking most of the attention, Archer can attack from afar and Assassin can gather information during battle – as well as potentially kill other Masters.'

Kiritsugu affirmed the Matou's statement; Kariya had caught on to his thinking. Beside them, Tokiomi was resigning himself to the reality, and contributed his part. 'You still haven't told us _who _you want us to summon, I doubt you'd allow for the uncertainty of summoning an unspecified Servant.' Tokiomi narrowed his eyes. 'And you still haven't told us who Saber is.'

Emiya sighed. 'That's because you wouldn't recognize him from anywhere. Much like 10 years ago, I imagine that these Servants will come from places unknown or unheard of.' Suddenly the room went cold and a couple of the lights began to flicker more faintly. Tokiomi and Kariya jumped slightly at this, but not as much as when a dark shape suddenly materialized out of the air behind Kiritsugu's chair, staring down at the other two men.

'Impeccable hiding, Saber.' Kiritsugu complimented, which was answered with a curt nod from his Servant. The other two were less subtle in their opinion, particularly regarding the giant sword strapped to Saber's back.

'How-, what- !?' Both of them spluttered, recoiling slightly into their chairs away from the swordsman.

'Saber has the capabilites to be placed under the Assassin container, if what he's told me is to be believed.' The masked man growled lowly at that comment, but Kiritsugu ignored him. 'He's versatile, and not at all lacking in combat ability.' The other two would have listened, if they still werent eyeing the blade...

Before they could address in response however, the Magus Hunter took to his feet and swept away, moving to the doorway that exited the room. 'Kariya, Tokiomi, both of you have to be prepared for the coming war. 'The Grail isnt going to let you be just because you don't want to fight – and neither will Zero.'

Both men tightened their jaws at the mention of the decade past' Caster, but Kiritsugu ignored it, beckoning his Servant to follow. As the swordsman came to his Master, Emiya gave one last comment.

'If you havent caught on, I want you both to have Sakura and Rin to summon their own Servant and work alongside one another, whether you tell them that they are sisters is up to you.' Tokiomi and Kariya flinched, how did Kiritsugu know that!? 'We'll decide upon a base of operations later, for now summon the Servants.'

As he finished walking out – not sparing a glance to the two girls who watched him leave the compound, he had one thought echoing throughout his mind. It was a conclusion he'd came to, but a few months after the 4th Grail War, one he'd disliked for its essence. He'd realised that the Grail was the true enemy, to force combatants from places they didn't want to.

_Zero was right._

_**Matou Manor, The Basement.**_

Matou Sakura stood calmly at the middle of the room, facing the drawn summoning circle before her. A strange, nostalgic smog hung in the air, but she couldn't recognize it, try as she might. Behind her and to the left her uncle nervously glanced around the room, as if trying to suppress a memory. As she turned to watch him, he looked back and steeled his nerves.

'Sakura. You understand what you must do?'

'…Yes, uncle. This is to keep us safe?'

'Yes, Rin and Tokiomi too.' Kariya answered. 'You know how the ritual works?' Sakura nodded. 'Then begin.'

Kariya couldn't help but feel a pang of anguish as she held out her palm, reciting the words that he'd spoken a decade ago and seeing the swirling mix of light grow at the centre of the circle. He forced himself to close his eyes and wait until the ritual was over.

_**Tohsaka Manor, The Basement.**_

'So…tell me again why you want me to summon a Servant, can't you do it?'

Tokomi flinched. 'It's because I was already a Master ten years ago, I won't be accepted again by the Grail.'

'But what about that man who came by, wasn't he a Master last time too?' Rin asked indignately, she wanted to know. Granted, she wasn't going to back out of the war. In the brief time between the meeting with the dark-haired man in the coat, Tokiomi had filled in Rin on the basics of the Holy Grail War, and she'd warmed to the chance to show off the power of the Tohsaka line. More than that, she was protecting her father and Sakura – that was most important.

'Yes Rin…but Emiya Kiritsugu plays by different rules to us proper Mages'.' It wasn't a complete lie, but he didn't think she was ready for the truth. She humph'd in response, and set to beginning the summoning. Tokiomi felt a wave of sharp nostalgia wash over him as the lights twisted before him, preparing himself for the next few days of war.

_**Matou Manor.**_

The smoke cleared, and Sakura watched with wide eyes for the figure amidst it. Slowly it dispersed, letting the lights in the room become clearer. In spite of the illumination however, a shadow still held its form at the centre of the summoning circle. The Matou girl strained her eyes, keeping as conservative in her pose as she could, meek and polite, then she saw the shadow.

He was of above average height, though not enough to make a note of. His body was defined and muscular, outlined in almost obscene detail by the black skintight suit he wore. Along his chest and belt were several small arms, including knives, pistols and minute explosives. The stance he held was stiff, disciplined and strong, like he could hit a cruiser head on and knock it back. Despite this, a look to his exposed face showed an old man, jaw clenched in displeasure and wrinkles lining his face. He had an impressive ice-white moustache above his lip – the same ice-white as his spikey hair – and a strange, futuristic eyepatch over his eye, with a long-tailed headband to top it off.

Sakura blinked a few times, taking in his whole appearance before finding the words to speak. 'S-state your name, Servant!' She commanded, bearing the Command Seals' on her hand as a badge.

The man watched, and then tilted his head a little, maintaining his impressive frown. He looked around himself slowly, taking mental notes of his surroundings before speaking.

'Servant?' He said in a voice so gravelly it made both Matous' hair stand on end – and made Saber's voice seem angelicly smooth in comparison. 'I guess I am…that makes me Assassin.' Growling. 'Are you my Master?'

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

It was done, and Rin knew it. She had successfully summoned a Servant – and if the raw aura of strength that was filling the room was any indication; a powerful one. She gazed excitedly into the thick smoke, waiting for it to clear. It wasn't long before enough of the smog had faded until she could see her Servant, and such did it appear.

It couldn't have been taller than five and a half feet – possibly less – but the thin, alien-like structure of its body gave an illusion of height, or perhaps that was just the resoluteness of the pride etched into its face. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't human – and behind her Tokiomi was reeling in shock at his daughters summon. Most of its body was an eerie pale grey, save for the long, thick tail that originated between its legs and idly drifted around its body in the air. It had thick, bulbous thighs and almost scarily thin arms, the upper half of its body being well-defined and lean. For only one head – indented by fierce, piercing eyes, a taut mouth and topped with small ears – it had two necks, with the second curving behind the first into the back of its skull. Both its feet and hands only possessed three digits, short and ending in rounded balls.

It was then that Rin realised her Servant was _floating_ effortlessly off the ground, glaring starkly at both the Tohsaka's. No words came out of Rin's mouth in awe of the creature, and then she heard its voice despite no movement made by its lips.

'_I am the Servant Archer, are you my Master?'_ It said, echoing within her mind.

_**Elsewhere.**_

And thus three of our Masters are ready for war, standing by each others side and fighting for the same goal – to keep the ones they love safe. However, we are still lacking four other Masters and their Servants. One by one – for reasons unknown to any but themselves, Masters from all across the fictional plane congrugated upon Fuyuki.

_**The Hellsing Organization, Britain.**_

'These just came in, ma'am.' A man delivered several papers to her desk with a curt bow. The woman receiving gave a small thanks before dismissing him, waiting for the man to leave the office before sighing and reclining in her chair.

It had been ten years since that traitor had burned within the flames of Millenium, and she _still _missed Walter. The bulter had held a charm she feared would be irreplacible.

With the weariness of oncoming age, she took the new files and looked over them. Her eyes glazed over the report, an issue of disturbance as usual.

…_Japan…some town named Fuyuki…reports of a phantasmal clash…_Nothing new, just more supernatural going-ons – why this was bought to Hellsings attention was beyond her if it was an issue in Japan. However, something then caught her eye. _…Witness claims of a man dressed in red wearing a hat and cloak during the violent engagements that shook the city…a certain pale man with pointed teeth in a black suit at the mall…an undead army a the river!?_

She slammed her fist against the desk in rage, something she hadnt done for a long time. _This report is ten years old, damn it,_ _Alucard!_ In an instant Seras Victoria burst her way into the room – Harkonnen Mk-II under her arm – in response to her master's outrage.

'Is something wrong, master!?' The blonde vampire exclaimed.

The woman calmed herself and stood up, giving a slight chuckle as she recomposed. 'No, Miss Victoria…just something I saw…' She glanced back at the sheet with her good eye one more time. _Fuyuki…_ She affirmed to herself. 'I've just decided to go on a vacation…you stay here in Britain, in case Hellsing comes under invasion again.'

Seras faltered for a bit as her addressee swept around the desk and walked past her. 'B-but master…won't you need-'

'I won't need anything, thank you. Just a jet…and some tea.'

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was returning to war, after a decade of greiving her losses from the last one. She _would _find Alucard, no matter what it took.

_**Fuyuki, A Small, Run-Down Flat in nowhere.**_

_The Grail Wars huh, sounds interesting._ A first voice spoke in the young man's mind, intelligent and measured.

_**To a degree, yes…but very dangerous.**_ Another replied, sounding exactly like the first if it had been filtered through the vocal equivilant of a pig-shredder.

'Tch. Danger's not something I fear anymore…I am God after all…' The man sat up, twirling a pen in one hand and holding tightly to a black notebook in the other. He was wearing a simple white shirt and brown trousers, nothing particularly arrogant or fanciful. His hair was brown and well-kempt, below it a handsome, attractive face.

_**God or not, you know you can't abuse the Note anymore. Interpol is looking for you.**_ The rough voice replied.

'Yes I suppose that's true…but with the Grail War as cover, I doubt they'd be as interested in finding _me _alone.' There was no one else in the dimly-lit room, sparse as it was.

The others he'd known would say that Light Yagami had lost it. Gone mad. Insane. He didn't bother disputing it – after all, whose right was it to judge God? Overuse of the Death Note had meant that he'd slowly become less a human and more…whatever Ryuk claimed to be – Shinigami. A second personality had come into being within his mind, conversing and plotting with the self-assured _Kira_.

_So, we'll partake?_

_**I believe so, the Grail is likely to attract some of the worst criminals who could exist – it would be a great opportunity to pass judgement on them. **_Light smirked. _Yes, you're right. _

He stood up, keeping the Death Note close in his grip – and set to making a base in Fuyuki. L would eventually find him there, but that wouldn't matter. By then he'd have enough power to wipe them all off the face of the earth – and the Grail, more importantly. His deep relationship with the Death Note was turning him more and more into a Shinigami, and Shinigami knew things – like how the Grail Wars worked. Within his mind, he knew how to summon a Servant.

_**Ikebukuro, Tokyo.**_

'Tell me again why we aren't just stealing all of the merchandise?' A female voice asked, innocent and pure.

'Because – my dear Miria – if we did that, they'd simply replace all of it. By stealing the cash register, we're stealing teenagers' ability to buy these tools of anti-socialization!' The man beside her said, voice full of confidence and authority.

'Wow, Isaac – you're so clever!' She tittered, dancing in delight.

'Of course I am Miria – we are the greatest theives the world has ever known after all!' He exclaimed, picking up the offensive piece of machinery and strolling out the store. As they walked down the bustling street, people stopped to smile and laugh with the duo – after all, how could you resist such a jovial pair? No one thought anything of the giggling, energetic man and woman strutting down the street with a cash register in their arms, wearing very obvious robber disguises – they thought it was all just part of a show.

And to Isaac and Miria, it might have been one too.

Their friends loved them, but all would agree that with the brain the duo might be legitimately dangerous. They were ditzy, clumsy, and far too happy-go-lucky – but they were also extremely wonderful to be around. In addition to those traits, the duo was immortal – in light of a series of events some several decades ago, and humanity would be eternally forced to bear their mischief.

Though it seemed, more than just humanity had plans for them.

In the shadows of a lonely alleyway – one that would be the graveyard for the cash register – the twosome jumped in shock and surprise as both of them bore red lights upon their hands.

'Isaac! What is this?' Miria jumped wildly around, trying to shake the light off her hand.

Isaac however, studied the new growth. He waited until the light had died down, observing the odd markings that now lay upon his hand and rubbing his chin thoughtfully with the other. Quickly he came to a conclusion – bursting forth with his explanation.

'It's obvious, Miria my dear! This light is a light from heaven, telling us that they're pleased with our work!'

The blonde looked confused for a moment, slowing down to actually look at the new mark on her hand.

'See, look at this shape here!' He traced a finger over one of the three patterns. 'This represents God, watching down on earth – and this one is us, doing good and grand for the world!'

She clapped her hands together. 'Ooh, Isaac you're so smart!'

'I know Miria, there's no need for you to tell me that.' He smirked smugly, puffing out his chest.

'But Isaac, if we're being rewarded does that mean we don't have to do our job anymore?'

He was taken aback. 'Of course not! Our duty is endless, our plight noble and our foes restless!'

'But surely if God is pleased with us, he would want us to take a short break?'

Isaac considered this, before replying in grandeur fashion. 'I have an idea Miria – why don't we take a short break!?' He shouted, thrusting his fist up at the sky.

'Ooh Isaac, you're so smart!'

'Of course I am, Miria my dear. Where would we be without me?'

'But where will we go?' She asked, looking puzzled.

The brown-haired man stopped for a second, stumped. For a while he only rubbed his chin, wisely contemplating concrete ground. Then suddenly he exclaimed; 'Well, I hear Fuyuki is nice this time of year.'

_**Matou and Tohsaka.**_

'So Sakura, what's your Servant like?'

The girls had met up the day after the summoning night, eager to see each other again and even discuss their new Servant's. They were sitting on a park bench a few hours before midday – with Kariya and Tokiomi a few tens of metres away. Initially, Sakura had been very open to talk, but as soon as Rin asked about Assassin she became meek.

'W-well he's…um…' She remembered the stern faced man in her basement last night, he unsettled her. If she said something that was potentially insulting then… 'He's old.' Is all she could think of.

'Old, am I?' A gravelly, unhinged voice suddenly said from nowhere. Both girls jumped in shock and looked wildly around, not seeing anything.

'Assassin!?' Sakura called, beckoning her Servant to reveal himself. Without warning the grassy ground in front of them rose up – pulling the green texture with it. It was only when the Servant stood and deactivated the camoflauging Noble Phantasm that the girls were able to see him.

'Were you here this whole time!?' Sakura asked, amazed that she hadn't noticed him before.

'Tch. Little girls arent so hard to hide from.' Assassin regarded Rin – who in return stared obsessively back, taking in her friends Servant's appearance.

'He is old.' Rin commented, provoking a growling glare from the Servant. 'Well, at least he's human.' The Tohsaka heir looked aloofly around and crossed her legs, almost ignoring her friend's reaction.

'Uuuuuuaaaaaagh!? You mean Archer isn't human?'

As the girls continued to talk about their Servant's with raised voices – Assassin next to them giving unamused faces and grumpily pulling out a cigarette – their guardians talked in more grave tones.

'Sakura's Servant is quite something, isn't he?' Tokiomi commented, giving a wayward glance in the girls' direction.

'…Yeah,' Kariya replied. 'Though from her reaction, Rin doesn't seem to have the most normal Servant either.' Tokiomi chuckled.

'You have no idea. Still, he can't be worse than Gilgamesh…' _At least I hope not._

'Hopefully. Though I don't think Kiritsugu will be particularly open to Sakura's Servant – based on appearance anyway.' Tohsaka raised an eyebrow for Kariya to elaborate. 'From your accounts, he resembles Saber from the past war – and you told me that Saber died trying to kill his Master.'

Giving a second glance to Assassin, Tokiomi could see what Kariya was talking about. Whether it was the moustache, eyepatch, stern expression, the rigid way he held himself or whatever other similarities, the 5th War's Assassin did bear a resemblense to the 4th War's Saber – in an aesthetic sense at least.

'I don't think it matters that much…' Tokiomi remarked.

'No, no, just something I found amusing. Heroes seem to share a fair amount of qualities – tell me that Archer isn't somewhat prideful and I'll call you a liar.'

'Oh he is, but less in his reputation and more in his own power.'

The two men paused, letting the calm tone of the day settle peacefully around them. War was about to engulf their lives, but while they still sat on the brink it was nice to let the world go past. However, it didn't fully last as once again, Kariya obtained Tokiomi's attention once more and directed him to the sky.

'Look. It's descended close enough to see now.'

Tokiomi followed Kariya's line of vision and frowned. In the clear blue sky, a distant shape held itself aloft. It was white and long, with various limbs branching out from its form. Both men clenched their jaws in anger and subconsciously became angrier, as they beheld the crowning relic from the past Holy Grail War.

_Damocles_.

* * *

And there it is, so far at least. If there's one thing I'd like to make a note of it's that only six of the Master's have been revealed in this chapter, and only three Servant's. The other Master and Servant's will be next chapter, so don't worry too much about that if it alarmed you.

Ponder, review and feel free to PM me if you have any questions or thoughts in your head.

As always, I hope you enjoyed the fic.


	2. Fighter, Mage, Thief

Hi all, second chapter. No promises on the third. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Fate/Zero, nor any of the series seen in this fanfic.

* * *

The nights of Fuyuki had become something that she began to enjoy intensely. Not only did it allow her to escape the company of – while sweet – her incredibly annoying Masters, but she felt at home within the dimly lit darkness, almost akin to a child beneath a blanket. Undoubtedly, she missed her past, and wished she could go back to see her friends and loved ones.

However, did a creature like her – a monster of legend – deserve such a chance? Shinra had already given her a life of joy and companionship, as had their equally estrange friends. For the headswoman, that should have been enough – more than she should've expected.

_But I want to go back._ She thought. _More than anything._

Clad in a dark leather catsuit that both accentuated her feminine charms and made the night stand out against her – as opposed to the inverse norm – the Rider of the premature fifth Holy Grail War was as deadly as she was acute. She straddled an equally pitch-black motorcycle, tightly hugging to it as though it was a living thing.

For the more aware of humans – this late at night – they would have seen a blur of black as she passed, puncuated by a shrill scream of anguish and accompanied with a steed's shadow. In her own town, she'd become an urbal legend in the flesh, hidden pale flesh that had driven Shinra wild. The most out-of-place thing about her – not extraordinary, out of place – was her head, or rather lack thereof. A casual passerby would assume that the yellow racers helmet covered her head, but instead there was only a clean stump at the end of her neck, constantly billowing out black smoke that reflected her mood.

Swiftly harrowing through Fuyuki's streets at night was similar enough to Ikebukero that she almost felt at home. And while her Masters; Isaac and Miria were in no way unpleasant – she quite liked them actually – there was a massive difference between going home and seeing the internationally oblivious couple, and seeing her beloved idiot.

_I guess that's enough for tonight…_She thought as the small hours of the morning ticked away. The streets were empty, not even the drunken urchins remained out by the road this late. _Time to head home, those two can only go so long without a _responsible _adult…_

Rider swung her hips around, willing her bike to follow suite and obey her commands. As the wind blitzed past her, her own thoughts tempted her into thinking more about her old friends, when something abruptly took her attention.

More figuratively, it took her attention, held it by the throat, throttled it and proceeded to tear out her lungs.

'**GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWW!'**

_What!?_ She almost fell off the bike, the suddenness and intensity of the roar scaring her to death. The Rider considered stopping to see the source of the roar, but changed her mind once she felt the ground shake at frequent intervals beneath her wheels. It almost felt like…

_Footsteps!?_ What the hell was big enough to create such massive footsteps? Then she saw it, running right at her.

It was huge, tremendous, gargantuan, titanic. In the darkness of night, she only saw the silhouette of the creature, with two shining green lights piercing the shadows – its eyes. Every thunderous footfall turned the asphalt beneath it to rubble, bringing it closer and closer to Rider. As a creature of darkness herself, Rider could make out some details – though it made the advent no less terrifying.

_Fuck!_ She set the bike off, blitzing through the empty streets of Fuyuki with the monster behind her.

A sharply defined, jagged jaw with a lipless mouth – showing all teeth – hung open as it panted. The green eyes were filled with an endless wrath, and atop the scalp was a unorganised mess of black hair. The body was naked; and ripped beyond even the liberties of eon-old scupltures in Greece or Italy. It resembled the human form in all instances beyond the bestial musculature; and the featureless crotch. At the very least, it must have been 14 or 15 metres tall.

Rider was astute at observation, even at speed.

_What the hell!? Is that thing a _Servant_!?_ She thought to herself as she ground her foot into the pedal, willing the machine between her legs to move as fast as it possibly could. The bike itself was squealing in effort as she struggled to outrun the monster. _It's huge! Could it be Berserker!?_

She turned on the bike, angling the machine more horizontally and coming so close to the ground she almost shredded her knee against it as she turned a sharp corner – whipping around a building. Still, the risk was worth taking – surely Berserker would have had to slow down to turn at the speed it was chasing her. Coming fully around the side of the large building, she considered her options, then-

***CRASH***

'**GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWW!'**

The pursuing beast hadn't made the effort to turn around the corner. Rather, it simply ran _through_ the building she'd put between them, not even slowing a little. Steam was hissing off of its massive body, clouding the Giant Servant in a foreboding cloak of white.

_Shit!_ Rider swerved her bike, avoiding a wayward piece of debris that would have easily powderised her. Berserker was getting closer; the hammering pounds of its feet getting nearer and nearer.

_Time to go offroad!_ Deftly, Rider expertly angled her bike that would have caused her to crash had it been a centimetre off. Instead, it jumped off the road and onto the pavement, fluidly driving into a nearby alleyway that surely would have been too small for Berserker to chase her into.

She was right, but that didn't mean she was safe.

Another tremendous roar erupted from behind her; and suddenly its massive hand shot through the space at the alleyway's mouth, swatting her off her bike and into the wall. The two-wheeled vehicle disappeared into a fog of black smoke as she flew off it.

'Gah!' She said, brutally colliding with the concrete side before falling onto the ground. As quickly as possible, Rider got to her feet – though there was little need now.

Berserker's attack had hit her – and _hurt_ – but he'd knocked her too far for him to reach in and pull her out. The Giant Servant's entire arm was lodged into the alleyway, but the rest of the body was too huge to get in. He stretched out the limb, trying to grab her whilst growling and grunting like an animal. When that failed, He began to flail and crash his fist into the two buildings that created the alley. All the while, the leather-clad Servant was retreating in fear, holding her bruised side with her arm. She had faith in her own abilities – but whatever Berserker was _terrified_ her; an immortal dullahan!

Her helmet had been knocked off in the attack, and she quickly replaced it on the smoking stump of her neck. For a moment she looked at it try to seize her, not even aware that she was trembling in fear.

_W-what…what are you…?_

'**GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWW!'** The walls around her shook in its response, and she cowered like a small child as she ran away. Rider went by foot – feeling that if she summoned her bike back it might incite Berserker to try destroying the buildings entirely just to get at her. All the while, the grunting, writhing arm and face at the mouth of the alleyway watched her, clawing at the rubble and roaring again and again, mindlessly.

_**Rider's Base, a small flat near the edge of Fuyuki.**_

The leather-clad fairy entered the modest abode through the front door, casual but still trembling from her last encounter. She let herself in and closed it behind her; unsure whether her Masters would or wouldn't be awake at this time of night – either was as likely as the other. Amusingly enough, she was reminded of how Shinra would call out whenever he got home – though she couldn't fully replicate the situation; she lacked vocal ability after all.

_I might as well go to bed…_ She thought as she placed her helmet down on the table beside the door and striding quietly through the halls. As she walked through them, a small sliver of light was seen by her coming from one of the other rooms, and she went to inspect what it was.

'Celty!' A voice shouted just as she reached the door. 'You're home!'

No less than a second later, the fifth war's Rider – Celty Sturluson – fell under the combined weight of her Masters – in a way that could only be described as "glomped". All three of them hit the ground, with Ikebukero's dullahan on the bottom.

'Why didn't you say anything when you got through the door!?' Miria exclaimed, squeezing her arms around the fairy.

_Because neither of you carry a phone for me to contact you._ The couple had established their opinion of the "evil devices" quite early on, limiting Celty's primary interaction with her Master's up to mental communication. Of course, she tried not to open the channel too often – given that she'd have to hear whatever wild ideas they were currently coming up with, and that there were two of them – both with their own Command Seals'.

She got up, brushing off the dust and Isaac and Miria, and began to move her arms and hands in the air around her.

'Look Miria, she's signing!' Last time Celty had tried to communicate by holding up a phone with the text on it – as she had with her old friends – they'd taken it from her and destroyed it, denouncing the malevolence of mobile phones. It was not the last occasion that happened, but Celty learned quickly enough – unfortunately, her Masters didn't.

The fifth war's Rider had resorted to sign language in order to communicate fluidly with her Masters, with…poor results. Amidst the flurry of hand signs and motions, Isaac and Miria were subpar in determining what she was trying to say. A less empathetic Servant would say they sucked ass.

'A doughnut!' Miria summurized, falsely interpreting the message.

_No, no, no, no! I'm trying to say that I met-_

'A giant owl! Fuyuki is indeed a strange place.' Isaac corrected, supremely confident in his answer.

The dullahan outstretched her palms and waved them around, signalling a more layman "no". She went for another attempt at conveying through sign language.

'A giant…' Isaac began to repeat. '…maid?'

Celty stopped moving for a moment, considering the answer. As terrifying as Berserker had proven, imagining the monstrous Servant in a frilly French maid's outfit was hilarious. Her body quivered with silent laughter.

'Wow Isaac, you're so smart!' Miria commented in adoration.

'Of course Miria, it's only natural that a maid be in Fuyuki! Someone has to clean up after the fighters are done, and who better than a _giant _maid?' Isaac gloated.

The smoke coming out of Rider's stump sweat-dropped. _I'm going to bed._ She bid her Master's goodnight and left, going into her room and falling limply into the bed. Even though she knew it, her hand stretched out into the empty space looking for Shinra, and finding nothing. She rolled over and let her thoughts drift before she fell asleep.

…_So that was Berserker…I wonder what the other Servant's will be like…_

_**Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel, the Late Hours of Morning.**_

The illustrious Hyatt Hotel had been the base of many high-brow names that had passed through Fuyuki. Though the list was short – proportional to the modesty of the city – it held some identities that were revered in the right circles.

Notably, Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi had holed himself up in the penthouse suite 10 years ago, only to disappear without even checking out – he hadn't even left from the front door the night he'd gone missing. Long since had it been since he was reported dead, but it was still an urban legend of mythic levels as to what had happened to him. Some believed he'd been killed by his fiance. Others thought he'd ascended to another plane of existence – supported by his high status in the Magus community.

Currently though – in spite of all the rumors of haunted ideals – the penthouse suite of the same hotel was host to someone of similar calibur; a blonde-haired, serious figure of pragmatic mannerisms with a penchant for flowing lengths of clothing and a history with the supernatural. The difference was though; this one was several streaks less arrogant and an equal amount more formidable than the 9th Archibald Head. Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing had swept into the lobby several days ago and immediately demanded the penthouse suite – scaring the concierge into kicking out the at-the-moment tenent – the CEO of a moist towelette empire – and letting her take it.

At the moment, the Hellsing head remained alone in the high-class bar. She liked her status of pariah, it meant she could enjoy some tea in solitude and mull over the plans she had for her Servant. The only reason she wasn't in her room instead was because the summoning of said Servant had wrecked it in their arrival, and it was being cleaned up.

_Still, nothing I can't handle. I've held Alucard under a leash for longer than anyone else has. _She took a sip of the tea.

'Excuse me.'

Integra turned her head over her shoulder and looked at her addressee. From behind her glasses and out of her one good eye took note of the man behind her, arm outstretched and a pleasant expression on his face.

'Who are you?' She asked, adamant in receiving the hand.

The man was silent for a little bit, as if unsure how to react to such a question. Eventually, he answered. 'I'm just a man, looking for a bit of interesting company.'

Integra raised her eyebrow. The fellow was quite young, and remarkably attractive. He had dark, slightly-spiky hair that just fell over his brow line, and below that solid black eyes and an easygoing smile. He was wearing a navy-blue suit without the jacket buttons done up nor a tie around his neck, exhuming a sense of casual professionalism about him. Rather noticably – at least for Integra – the man wore white gloves over his hands. She almost gasped out loud when she saw the circular crimson symbol marked upon the back of them. How had she not noticed when they shook hands?

…_No, they aren't Alucard's gloves. For one thing, his had a five-pointed star – not six._

'Do you have a name?' Integra asked, masking her suspicion behind a sip of tea.

The man seemed somewhat adamant to answer at all – with a rigidness only seen from military training – but he relented. 'Roy. Roy Mustang.'

Integra processed it, trying to see if she recognized the name from memory. He looked English – or possibly German – so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch if she had known of him through Hellsing's paramilitary dealings. She'd already pegged him as a soldier – if not an officer from the way he carried himself.

'Well then – Roy – my name is–'

'I know who you are; it'd be a shame if someone like me didn't. Ms. Integra Hellsing of the Royal Protestant Knights, I'm honoured to meet you.'

Integra became uneasy. She knew she had to keep up a relaxed façade to not arouse suspiscion, but if someone was tracking her – especially if it was another Servant or Master…'Would you like a drink, Roy?' She wondered if she could out-drink him into an interrogation.

'Oh no thank you, my…senior commander wouldn't appreciate it if I was drunk on the job.'

'Senior commander? Are you in Fuyuki with your regiment?' So he was military.

He laughed. 'Not at all, just me and my superior. In any case, I don't intend to take up to much of your time.'

The British blonde raised an eyebrow in sarcastic quizzicalment. 'But surely you didn't come to introduce yourself for nothing?'

'Oh not at all, but it's not me who wants to speak with you.'

Integra processed the implications. 'Your senior commander, whatever for?'

Roy was hesitant in answering, confirming the Hellsing head's suspicions that the man was dishonest in appearance. 'He…'

'-Is this man bothering you, Ms. Hellsing?' Another voice cut in.

Hellsing and Mustang turned to the source of it, standing behind the blue-garbed man. There, stood a young boy in his mid-teens, stern-faced and almost humourless. In his eyes – Mustang recognized – was the look of one seeking revenge, but the presence of that emotion was so innate in the youth's blue orbs that it looked permanent. His hair was a dark brown and resembled Mustang's – albiet longer – and he wore a brown jacket, white shirt and simple dark trousers.

'Ah, Mr. Mustang. This is the chief of my abroad security; Mr. Hunt.' The respective eyes between the three figures darted quickly back and forth between one another.

'Hunt…? Isn't a bit young?'

Integra narrowed her eyes. 'Let me tell you something. During the Second World War, my father commanded a young boy under his contract – no older than this one here – to infiltrate occupied Poland and eradicate a certain mystic-oriented faction of Nazi's. To the average observer, this boy would be nothing more than an arrogant lad who wanted to grow up too quickly with an acutely remarkable sense of fashion. However, I can assure from personal experience that this boy was one of the most vicious and deadly men you could ever meet – as well as brew the best cup of tea imaginable.'

Mustang blinked a couple of times, letting the story sink in. 'I understand, though don't think I'm preudiced against the ability of the young.' The Elric brothers were testiment to that. He gave another glance to Mr. Hunt – and saw the harsh glare directed his way.

'Right.' The Amestrisian began. 'I can see when I'm unwelcome, so I'll take my leave.' He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small slip of folded paper, offering it to Integra. 'My superior is still interested in seeing you, Ms. Hellsing. I hope you'll consider his offer.'

She took and pocketed the note, keeping her eye on Mustang as he left. With that, Mustang disappeared from view and left Integra to scrutinize her "chief of security".

'You could have told me you were back.'

'And I would have, but I had to deal with him first.'

Integra hummed. 'There's no doubt he was a threat. My guess is that he and his "senior commander" is a Servant and Master pair. Why they would so obviously display it though…'

A moment passed between the two – allowing Integra to finish the last sips of her drink. As they set off to return to the penthouse suite, the younger of the two made a comment regarding their recent encounter.

'Hunt?' He winced. 'You couldn't have come up with a better name?'

Integra paid his tone no heed. 'I had to think on the spot, and I know more about German culture that one would think. Millenium saw to that.' They entered the lift alone and made the swift ascent to their floor. 'In any case, you have no room to complain after what you did to my room, Servant.'

_**Light Yagami.**_

Light sat down in the modest living room to his new accomodation, breathing in a sigh of air. His toes curled into the carpet in an effort to relax a little, synchronising with his fingers drumming against the Death Note.

_It's a shame that poor couple had to go – but God's will triumphs all else._ Light thought, idly glancing at the bulge-eyed corpses at the corner of the room. It wasn't that he didn't have the funds to acquire his own holdings, but L would find him if he registered under his – or any false – name. An investigation wouldn't be mounted by the authorities for at least two – maybe even three – days on the now-dead tenants – as they had no children and it was only the beginning of the weekend, so he had time to come up with a plan.

More importantly, he had the chance to summon a Servant.

_**You know, this isn't the first time this place has suffered in the name of the Holy Grail War.**_ His Shinigami-persona informed him.

_Oh?_

_**Indeed. The last war's Caster was summoned here at the expense of another couple – consequently killing their child but minutes hence.**_

_That is…amusing. It seems that the Grail is already guiding me by placing me here._ _Though we know Caster isn't what we're going to summon._

_**This war's Caster has already been brought forth. I believe we are the last to call upon a Servant. That leaves us with Lancer.**_

_Well let's get started then._ Light stood up and stretched a little, constantly twirling a pen between his digits. He took the time to consult the Shinigami presence within his head as to summoning protocol, his eyes lighting up a minute later with the knowledge.

_I need a base…_He looked at the corpses in the corner, then to the hallway leading to the kitchen, then back at the corpses. Springingly, he left and returned from the kitchen with several particularly large knives and a bowl – Death Note and pen tucked under one arm. Setting to work without hesitation – hoping it hadn't been so long that the blood had congealed within the veins – he deposited as much blood as he could from body to bowl, making back and forth trips with more crockery every time one was filled. Eventually, Light was satisfied with the amount he had to work with and set them down on the ground, ready to work.

He took a finger and dipped it into the first bowl, drawing it out and letting the extra stuff drip off so as not to waste any. He then proceeded to start outlining the ritual circle, making long, dramatic strokes as though he was writing in the Death Note.

_Yes, this is just like killing criminals with the Note. _He thought. _I'm doing what is needed to rid the world of the bad. Once I obtain the Grail, I will become the god of the new world – a world of goodness and justice._

It took him the better part of half an hour to finalize all the macabre details, but eventually he finished, and stood up to behold his handiwork.

_Ready?_

_**Ready.**_

He opened his mouth to begin the incantation, but suddenly stopped.

_**What is it?**_

…_I don't know why, but I suddenly feel like eating some potato chips._ He turned around to return to the kitchen, rather peckish. The summoning could wait a few minutes for a short snack.

_**Wait! Wait! At least check if they have any apples!**_ His Shinigami-side pleaded.

_**Tohsaka Manor.**_

'So Emiya, you have no idea where your daughter is?'

Kiritsugu nodded. 'Einzbern has taken her in as his own, effectively putting me out of the picture as much as possible.'

'Well if it's any consolidation, at least she'll receive a proper magical education – as well as be as far away from Fuyuki as possible.' Tohsaka pursed his lips uncomfortably when Kiritsugu didn't respond.

_Emiya returned my daughter to me when I assumed hope was lost. And a Servant like Zero is far more formidable than any Einzbern Magus could hope to be. _'You'll see her again, Kiritsugu.' Tokiomi said.

The topic was swiftly changed by the Magus Hunter. 'What about our strategy? We need to see how well our Servant's can fight alongside one another.'

'Despite the inevitability that they will likely have to kill each other at some point?'

Kiritsugu sighed. 'It's more likely that another Servant kills ours. We shouldn't focus too much about that happening. If all else fails – we still have our Command Seals'.'

'Indeed.' Tokiomi took a sip of his trademark wine and lowered the goblet to continue. 'We have a good base anyway, even if our Servant's don't strongly compliment each other with their Noble Phantasm. Assassin can serve for surveillance-'

'Just as you had the pale one ten years ago do for you.'

'Yes.' Tokiomi replied. 'Saber provides us with a strong center – given the classes all-rounded stats, and Archer can strike from afar to provide cover.' The three classes were arguably the most usable combination as a team of three, each either making up for anothers weakness or making the already fearsome abilities more so.

'Incedentally, where is Archer?' Kiritsugu asked. He still hadn't seen whatever non-human oddity had caused Sakura's outburst at the park and was very interested to meet it.

'With Rin, at school. I don't know why, but…' He took a moment to find the proper gender pronoun. '…It seems very protective of her.'

Kiritsugu did a double take. 'Did you say at _school_!?'

Tokiomi could only give a slight grin at the dark-haired Master's reaction. 'There's no need to worry. The creature seems to be a psychic medium of some sort; it is fully capable of concealing itself as necessary.' Tokiomi chuckled. 'Reflexively, where is Saber?'

'With Sola, at our hideout. I find it far more practicle.' Tokiomi raised an eyebrow, and Kiritsugu elaborated. 'I'm here with you and the likelihood of an enemy attacking us here – this early on – is slim. Especially considering that this is the Tohsaka household. Certainly there is no doubt to the other Masters that this family is participating in the war, but also the fear that whatever Tohsaka has summoned is one of the strongest Servant's imaginable. So we're safe. Furthermore, having Saber familarise himself with Sola gives weight to the idea that _she _is his Master, taking suspicion off of me.'

'Just like the last war.' Tokiomi noted. 'You know that you can't rely on old tactics anymore?'

'The only surviving Masters are Tohsaka and Matou.' Kiritsugu then pointed out that they were all allied.

'Just so.' Tokiomi took another sip of his wine. 'It's almost time for Rin to return home.'

'But how is Tohsaka conducting itself? Kiritsugu asked. 'Rin is the Master, but you…'

'Rin is the Master, in every essence of the word. She commands, controls and manages Archer – just as Kariya has agreed to for Sakura and Assassin.'

'But you still advise her?'

'I _protect _her. She's my daughter, she's more than capable enough to handle herself.'

'So we'll see.' Kiritsugu replied.

_**Fuyuki Streets. Mid-Afternoon.**_

'Aaaaarcher!' Rin called, bouncing excitedly as she walked.

_Master. While I understand the necessity in maintaining a façade in public, I don't think it's a part of our contract that I have to play with you._ At current, the ever-floating, alien-like Servant had guised himself with the appearance of Rin's good friend Sakura. The reason for this was twofold. Firstly, maintain a close proximity with the Master, and secondly to keep up Sakura's own appearances at school – as the girl herself was off coordinating with her uncle and Assassin.

'But Archer! I want to play!'

_The impracticality… Master, with all due respect; we are in a war. At any moment you could be attacked by another Servant – we need to return to the protection of your father's house as quickly as possible._

'Archer.' She said sternly. 'You are a high-class Servant with enough power to easily level several blocks of this city. No Servant is going to attack us in broad daylight – much less the famed Archer.' She pounded her foot into the ground. 'Play with me.'

The false visage of Matou Sakura narrowed its eyes, but caved. _Very well._

Rin beamed. 'Good, because the first thing I want to do…is spar.'

Mewtwo looked astonished, though its hyperintelligent mind quickly rationalized the reasoning. Still…_ Master. The purpose of my being here at all is to protect you. Servants' are far too powerful for you to ever be able to challenge, no amount of sparring with me will change that._

'But I still want to see what you can do.'

Mewtwo reevaluated its opinion. _In that case, let's go._

Not even a second later – as they were attempting to cross the road to the nearest open park – the Servant suddenly twitched. The cloned creature leapt into the air and pulled Rin with him using its telekinesis, completely scaling the road – just as a screaming shadow shrieked past them.

'Guh!' Rin grunted as she hit the ground, Mewtwo was already back on its feet – shedding its illusory form and returning to the alien-like appearance of its natural state. It wasn't fair to compromise Sakura's identity by remaining in her form, even if it would have given the Cloned Servant an edge.

_An enemy Servant? _It registered, scanning the nearby area for that same shadow. They'd been lucky to happen upon a street with no other people in it, but how long could their luck last…

There is was again, the high-pitched mournful wail of a lone woman – blended in with the sound of an anguished steed – and the shadow returned.

_Protect! _Mewtwo called, raising its sticky appendages into an impenetrable shield before it. The blurred shadow collided with the ward – halting it in its tracks – and Mewtwo got a good look at the foe.

_Black…motorcycle…helmet… most probably a Ghost-Type. _That was all it needed for analysis. The enemy Servant – likely Rider – had the arc end of a long, black scythe pressed up against the inflexible air Mewtwo held in front of itself.

Both Servant's looked at each other – even though Rider wore a densely tinted helmet – before retracting their respective armaments and retreating back a few metres. Mewtwo hovered back enough until it was alongside Rin and Rider had back flipped off her motorbike – extinguishing the vehicle into smoke – and held the scythe aloft.

_Who are you?_ Mewtwo asked telepathically. For its own sake the enemy Servant would want to answer, there was only so long that the most vicious Pokémon of all could hold its temper.

Rider looked flustered for a second, as if unsure how to speak. A quick mental probe by the Psychic-Type revealed that she truly couldn't – not with a mouth she didn't have – and simply opted to open a communicative mental channel with her.

…_Scary, Grey Aliens…_

…_Shinra…_

…_Oh I miss my head…_

…_This Servant looks like a Grey Alien…_

…"_The air in Tokyo is filthy!"…_

Several chunks of information suddenly bombarded Mewtwo. Nevertheless, the legend composed itself and restated its question. It seemed that the woman had a fear of these things called "Grey Aliens" – it'd need Rin to elaborate on that – and that it happened to resemble one of these phobic manifestations.

_Who…are you?_

_I am Rider. _The enemy Servant offered almost immediately. _And I am here to kill you._

* * *

So there it is, hope it was fun to read. I know I still have yet to introduce neither Lancer nor Caster's Master, but that's all in good time. I'm focusing on the story itself as it were anyway.

Ciao.


End file.
